OS : Monde distordu
by YueAma
Summary: Je dois vous dire, avant que vous ne prononciez un quelconque jugement rapide, que rien de tout cela n'est de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais voulu cette tragédie. Si c'était possible d'oublier, je vendrais mon âme pour cela. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que cette histoire avait bien commencé, j'avais été là au bon endroit, au bon moment. C'est après que ça a dérapé. [Tenten/Sasuke]


" _J'aime, et je sais répondre avec indifférence ; j'aime, et rien ne le dit ; j'aime, et seul je le sais :_

 _Et mon secret m'est cher, et chère ma souffrance ; et j'ai fait le serment d'aimer sans espérance._ "

Alfred de Musset

* * *

J'avais l'impression de crever. C'était comme si chaque millimètre de ma peau était lapidé, comme s'il l'on me brûlait vif, comme si que l'on me maintenait la tête dans une eau glacée et salée, comme si je vivais mes dernières secondes dans un avion en train de crasher. On venait de me couper les veines, mais ce n'était pas mon sang qui dégoulinait le long de mon corps.

C'était le _sien_.

Je tremblais. Ma gorge était aussi sèche qu'un désert, mes yeux me brûlaient d'avoir tant pleuré, j'avais le cœur en miette et le souffle court. À chaque clignement des yeux, je revoyais _son_ visage, _ses_ traits angéliques, _sa_ bouche rosée, la frange qui lui cachait _son_ front et la moitié de _ses_ yeux bruns, _son_ vernis noirs écaillé, _son_ regard pensif, _son_ sourire reconnaissable entre tous, si rare, si unique.

Puis la douleur revenait et je rouvrais les yeux.

Il me semblait que j'attendais depuis une éternité dans cette salle sombre à compter chaque minute qui me retenait à _elle_. On m'observait sûrement derrière la grande vitre dans mon dos, à me juger, à choisir qui allait se lancer le premier, à essayer de deviner qui j'étais. Fou ? Psychopathe ? Sadique ? Masochiste ? Meurtrier ? Pédophile ? Voyeur ? Témoin ?

Une victime ?

Finalement, quelqu'un est entré dans un bruissement de porte qui m'a fait frissonner, mais je n'ai pas levé la tête, fixant mes mains menottées comme si toutes les réponses qu'il me manquait s'y trouvaient. C'était un homme sans aucun doute, ses pas lourds résonnaient sur le carrelage, il se stoppa quelques secondes devant moi avant de se diriger vers la chaise qui l'attendait et quand il s'assit brutalement en face de moi, toute la table blanche où j'étais accoudé trembla. Je le vis du coin de l'œil déplier un dossier, _mon_ dossier. Pratiquement vide il fallait le dire. Il a soupiré comme s'il venait d'avoir une longue journée et que je l'empêchais de rentrer chez lui.

Si c'était cela, on était deux.

Sauf que moi, je n'avais plus nul part où cacher ma honte.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, se mit-il à lire la voix cassé une haleine de cigarette se dégageant de chaque mot, vingt-huit ans, né le 10 juin 1988 à Nara, fils unique, résidant aujourd'hui à Kobe, travaille en tant que graphiste dans l'un des studios de Capcom, dossier vierge de toute infraction, pas une amende ni une contravention, même pas pour un excès de vitesse, rien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il fit une pause qui se voulait sûrement théâtrale, déstabilisante. Finalement je n'ai pas su tenir, je l'ai regardé, il avait un visage plutôt jeune malgré sa chevelure désorganisée entièrement grise et ses yeux noirs entourés de cernes profondes. Que voyait-il de moi ? Un mec complètement paumé qui avait fait une connerie ? Une erreur de la nature ? Une décharge d'émotions trop violentes ? Une bombe qui s'apprêtait à imploser ? Moi-même j'ignorai qui j'étais, juste une coquille vide de vie.

Tout ce que j'aimais, je l'avais perdu dans la même journée.

\- Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de cette affaire, cela ne te déranges pas que je te tutoie ? Non, très bien alors, de toute façon on va en avoir pour un moment et je n'aime pas devoir utiliser des formalités inutiles. Sache que tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi et que tu peux demander un avocat, si tu n'en as pas on peut t'en fournir un. Cependant, si tu coopères, je ferais en sorte de t'aider, réduire ta peine de prison par exemple.

Ses yeux cherchaient à capter les miens, mais j'avais juste envie de lui hurler ma peine, ma douleur et mon innocence. Je n'avais rien voulu de tout ça ! Rien ! J'ai tenté de me calmer, d'oublier jusqu'à ma propre existence, m'énerver ici ne changerait rien, j'étais impuissant et condamné, autant ne pas empirer mon cas.

\- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ai de nouveau fermé les yeux, pensé à _elle_ , à tout ce que je ressentais. Était-ce là mon unique chance de dire ce qui c'était vraiment passé ? Tout ce que personne ne voudrait plus jamais entendre après cela ?

J'ai soufflé, inspiré, pris mon courage à deux mains.

\- Je ne veux pas d'avocat... (ma voix tremblait autant que le reste de mon corps) je ne veux vous raconter que la vérité... pas une falsifiée qui m'aiderait peut-être... mais _ma_ vérité...

L'homme a posé ses coudes sur la table, les mains croisées, le menton posé dessus, ses yeux me fixaient comme s'ils cherchaient à voir en moi. Sauf que sans _elle_ , il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

\- Je t'écoute.

J'ai ouvert la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Comment pouvais-je tout raconter ? Rien que d'y penser j'en souffrais mais je savais aussi qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. J'ai penché la tête en arrière, essayant de voir un ciel derrière ce plafond sale, imaginant un monde où je ne _l_ 'aurais pas rencontrée. Ce monde ne valait rien, et pourtant sans elle je n'en aurais pas été là où j'en étais.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je n'y arrive pas...

J'avais encore envie de pleurer, mais il me semblait que j'étais à sec. Je me sentais si impuissant, si inutile, un incapable, un raté, un minable...

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Ça je le savais...

J'ai tenté de rassembler des mots, des phrases, de les assembler, mais je ne savais pas par où débuter et comment j'arriverai à finir. Je haïssais ma propre fin alors que tout avait si bien commencé... Mais c'était ma seule chance.

Quand j'ai regardé de nouveau l'inspecteur, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je ne saurais dire où j'ai trouvé la force de parler, peut-être dans ma douleur. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il ne m'interromprait pas et cela me suffisait.

Alors j'ai livré ma vérité.

* * *

La pire erreur de ma vie a été de tomber amoureux.

Je dois vous dire, avant que vous ne prononciez un quelconque jugement rapide, que rien de tout cela n'est de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais voulu cette tragédie. Si c'était possible d'oublier, je vendrais mon âme pour cela. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que cette histoire avait bien commencé, j'avais été là au bon endroit, au bon moment. J'avais sauvé la vie de cette gamine qui voulait tomber dans l'obscurité.

C'est après que ça a dérapé.

J'aimerais commencer par le début, pour que vous compreniez le pourquoi du comment et fassiez votre travail correctement. En fait, peu importe de ce que vous direz à la fin, rien ne pourra racheter ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais il faut que vous sachiez tout pour ne pas me regarder comme vous le faites en ce moment, un mélange de pitié et de dégoût qui me soulève le cœur.

Tout est arrivé il y a deux mois et demi bientôt. Je venais d'être engagé chez Capcom et j'avais décidé de venir habiter près de mon entreprise. Depuis que j'ai l'âge de tenir un stylo je dessine. Mon père m'avait fait prendre des cours à mes huit ans quand il a vu que je faisais rien d'autre. Je me créais un monde à la fois proche de la réalité mais qui m'était totalement propre. Le peu de temps où je n'étais pas en train de dessiner mes petites histoires, je lisais des manga ou je jouais aux jeux vidéos. Plus je grandissais, plus ma passion se développait. Et finalement après le lycée j'ai intégré la Kuwasawa Design School à Tokyo avant de revenir à Nara dès que j'ai eu mon diplôme. Ce travail que j'ai eu après tant de petits boulots, c'était juste le Graal donc je n'ai pas hésité à quitter tout ce que je connaissais pour vivre ici.

Mais... Mon monde sombra dans le noir ce matin là. Je ne vais pas dire que nos chemins se sont tout simplement croisés, la vérité est beaucoup plus violente. Non, nos existences se sont littéralement fracassées l'une contre l'autre, brisant par la même occasion tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Elle m'a bouleversée, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant elle... Et le pire, c'est que j'ai cru pendant quelques secondes que j'allais la perdre tout aussi vite qu'elle m'était apparue.

On était le onze septembre, je me suis réveillé aux environs de neuf heurs, la tête embrumée. J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de me souvenir où j'étais, de comprendre pourquoi je m'étais assoupi dans un endroit inconnu. Ça m'est revenu comme un flash : Capcom, Kobe, l'appartement qui je louais et que j'avais eu la veille, ma nouvelle vie. La lumière éclairait faiblement ma chambre, mes yeux encore endormis s'accrochaient aux tâches vertes, sûrement de la moisissure, qui décoraient le plafond.

Tout aurait été plus simple si je ne m'étais pas levé, j'aurais pu rester allongé un moment ainsi, après tout j'avais la journée pour moi ! J'aurais pu me faire un petit déjeuner tranquillement, flâner, déballer les cartons, faire un peu le ménage, aller faire des courses à la limite. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a jamais personne pour nous dire que l'on est à la croisée des chemins, que notre vie va dépendre des prochains choix que l'on va faire, personne pour nous mettre en garde, la vie continue comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle sait bien mieux que nous la difficulté de la route à parcourir. Je me suis levé, les paupières lourdes, les muscles flasques, la nuque raide et le bas du dos endoloris, m'étirant comme un chat mais avec la délicatesse d'un ours sortant d'hibernation.

Croyait moi ou non, je me fichais du papier peint jaune qui ornait tout l'appartenant pourtant un gage de mauvais goût de l'ancien locataire, je n'ai pas jeté un coup d'œil aux piles de cartons qui obstruaient le passage, ni à la chaise en bois poser au centre de la pièce devant une pette table en chêne que ma mère m'avait offerte, je ne me suis pas dirigé vers le vieux fauteuils aussi usé que confortable qui me tendait les bras, ridé et souriant comme la personne qui me l'avait vendu, je n'ai même regardé mon téléphone bipant de messages non lus qui trônait seul sur le comptoir encore vierge de ma cuisine sommaire. Je ne me suis qu'entraperçus dans le miroir anguleux de la salle d'eau dont la porte était grande ouverte avec mes cheveux noirs qui méritaient une bonne coupe, des cernes immenses, un teint un peu pâle malgré l'été qui se terminait doucement et plus généralement une tête à avoir dormi par terre. Je n'avais ni faim, ni soif, alors j'ai pris dans le premier cartons à vêtements que j'ai trouvé un jean noir froissé par le déménagement, un caleçon propre, un tee-shirt blanc qui l'était radicalement moins et le premier sweat que j'ai réussi à dénicher, puis sans attendre mon reste j'ai fourré les clefs de mon appartement dans mes poches, saisi mon carnet à dessin et mes crayons et suis sorti en claquant la porte comme si je n'allais plus jamais revenir.

La vérité était que je n'avais qu'un seul véritable désir depuis que j'avais eu tous les renseignements sur cet immeuble : voir la vue que l'on avait tout en haut. Vous imaginez bien que l'ascenseur était un luxe que je ne pouvais pas me payer, alors l'excitation me gagnant chaque seconde un peu plus j'ai commencé mon ascension de cinq étages, grimpant les marches quatre par quatre dans une cacophonie monstre qui me donnait l'impression de pouvoir m'envoler à chaque instant. Je n'ai croisé personne sur mon chemin, comme si le destin me hurlait de ne pas arrêter, de monter plus vite encore, plus haut toujours, quitte à mourir d'épuisement une fois en haut. Les marches toutes en pierre étaient par endroits un peu détruites et dans les derniers étages elles étaient si poussiéreuses que j'ai regretté un instant de ne pas avoir enfilé des chaussures ou au moins des chaussettes. Enfin après ce qui m'est apparu être une éternité, j'ai enfin atteint la porte en bois qui trônait seule, me séparant de ce qui allait être mon endroit préféré.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, la lumière matinale m'a tout de suite ébloui et mes yeux se sont plissés automatiquement, je me suis avancé dépassant la pénombre de l'escalier sans pour autant fermé la porte. Il faisait bon, presque chaud bien que le soleil soit encore relativement bas. C'était un toit en forme de carré et la cage d'escalier se trouvait en plein milieu, regardant vers le nord. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que c'était beau, la ville encore endormi mais déjà agitée par des milliers d'existence. L'horizon était parsemé par d'innombrables immeubles comme le mien, voir souvent plus grand, un fleuve immense semblait couper la ville en deux, se jetant plus loin dans la mer et au loin des montagnes surplombées par de longs nuages blancs me donnaient l'impression d'être minuscule, de n'être plus rien du tout.

J'ai pris une grande bouffée d'air en fermant les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que tout bascula. Alors que je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir dessiner tout cela j'ai tourné la tête à droite, vers le soleil, vers mon destin. Quand mes yeux se sont habitués aux rayons incendiaires j'ai remarqué une silhouette qui se dessinait sur le rebord du toit. La première chose que j'ai vu fut de long cheveux bruns ballotés par le vent, puis ce fut les formes féminines mal cachées par des vêtements amples et sombres, enfin je vis les bras en croix, sa tête penchée en arrière et les tremblements qui la secouaient. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai lâché mes affaires et me suis précipité vers cette petite silhouette. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser : "Elle va tomber ! Elle va mourir devant moi !".

\- Arrête ! hurlai-je de toutes mes forces.

La silhouette n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, comme si elle ne m'entendait pas, comme si elle était déjà partie. Les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient m'ont paru être une éternité, j'avais tant peur de trébucher, de ne pas réussir à l'attraper, de la voir chuter et de ne pouvoir qu'observer son corps se fracassant sur le macadam dans un bain de sang et de désespoir. Mais alors que je voyais son corps basculer, ma main s'est fermement accrochée à la sienne et dans un autre hurlement je l'ai arrachée au vide, la faisant tomber violement sur moi, de l'autre côté. Son poids sur ma cage thoracique m'a fait suffoquer mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir mal. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu son corps presque frêle se relever difficilement, la respiration aussi difficile que la mienne. Elle a alors levé la tête et ses yeux marron pleins de haine ont poignardé les miens.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Elle se débattait comme une lionne, me donnant un coup de poing au visage et un autre dans les parties, me faisant me plier en deux. Je n'ai pourtant pas dédaigné de la laisser partir, ma main emprisonnant la sienne avec désespoir. Sa voix aiguë partait en vrille, elle me griffait, me frappait, me hurlait dessus, me suppliait sans que je ne cède. Elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes rougissants ses yeux, la morve dégoulinant sur son menton, le visage figé dans une douleur interne qui faisait mal à voir.

\- Laisse... moi... mourir... hoquetait t-elle inlassablement.

J'ai pris sa figure humide entre mes mains, m'obligeant à regarder ses yeux presque aveugles au reste du monde, elle ne se débattait plus, elle ne semblait pas en avoir la force plus longtemps. Elle me paraissait si jeune, peut-être quinze, seize ans au maximum. Et pourtant, elle voulait mourir, sombrer dans l'obscurité.

\- Désolé, lui ai-je dit doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Ses pleures redoublèrent et elle me fit penser à une petite fille complètement perdue. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras, lui faisant poser sa tête sur mon torse, une main tenant son dos et l'autre ses jambes, l'empêchant de bouger. Sa petite main frappait toutes les secondes la base de mon cou sans réelle conviction, plus par désespoir et par colère. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de ramasser mes affaires, me disant que je reviendrai plus tard les récupérer en espérant qu'il ne pleuve pas entre temps. J'ai laissé l'horizon et la lumière derrière moi pour plonger dans la pénombre, un ange sans ailes dans les bras. J'en ai profité pour la regarder un peu, elle avait une peau plus mate que la mienne, mais sèche, sans vie. Une frange épaisse barrait le haut de son front presque brutalement cachant en partie ses yeux foncés encore plein de larmes. Son nez était droit mais petit, elle avait des lèvres fines qu'elle mordait à présent jusqu'au sang, une légère fossette sur le côté droit de sa bouche mais pas de l'autre côté, son visage était fin et ses joues presque inexistantes. Son odeur, un mélange de transpiration, de vanille et de tabac, me semblait familière alors que moi-même je ne fumais pas. Elle était plus petite que moi, pourtant elle devait mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante. Je ne saurais pas dire si elle était belle ou laide, sûrement un peu des deux, la tristesse a je pense toujours tendance à enlaidir les gens.

\- Ҫa va aller, n'arrêtais-je pas de répéter, ça va bien se passer.

J'ai descendu les marches doucement cette fois-ci, à la fois j'espérai croiser quelqu'un qui la connaîtrait, pourrait m'aider, appeler les secours ou simplement me dire que tout aillait bien, mais en même temps je souhaitais la protéger par moi-même, la cacher aux regards des autres, de leurs jugements sans équivoque. Le destin, définitivement lié à cette journée et à cette jeune fille, fit que l'escalier et les couloirs furent déserts quand je les ai traversés et j'atteignis la porte de mon logement sans avoir rencontré personne. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à trouver mes clefs dans ma poche sans la lâcher et quand enfin j'ai réussi à ouvrir, je me suis pratiquement précipité à l'intérieur, me faufilant entre les cartons pour la déposer sur mon vieux canapé blanc. Ses vêtements noirs et ses cheveux sombres faisaient tâches par rapport aux murs jaunes et à la luminosité des lieux, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, le monde était trop lumineux, trop coloré. Je me suis forcé à la quitter des yeux pour me diriger vers la cuisine où sur le comptoir mon téléphone attendait patiemment.

\- Ne fais pas ça... demanda t-elle tout bas.

Je ne l'ai pas écouté, elle avait besoin d'aide, je ne pouvais rien pour elle, il fallait que j'appelle une ambulance. Quand je l'ai saisi, j'ai enfin vu que je tremblais comme une feuille, mes veines ressortant plus que d'habitude sur ma peau blanche. Je ne savais pourquoi j'avais tant peur de me tromper.

\- Ils vont m'enlever à ma mère... Elle va être toute seule...  
\- Tu aurais du y penser avant de vouloir te suicider, claquai-je plus fermement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle pleurait, impuissante. J'ai tapé le 119 prêt à expliquer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Je tremblais encore comme si la mort m'avait aussi touché du bout des doigts. Comprenez moi, j'étais en train de faire le bon choix mais tout mon corps me disait de raccrocher, de ne pas livrer cette fille. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine, résonnant comme un tambour dans tout mon être.

Ce fut là qu'elle se mit à chanter, si bas, si doucement, que je faillis ne pas l'entendre. C'était comme une berceuse, bien que beaucoup trop triste, un peu comme la comptine qu'un fou pourrait se chanter le soir avant de dormir.

 _S'il te plaît, explique-moi comment ça fonctionne... Qui est à l'intérieur de moi ?  
Je suis saccagé dans ce monde où tu ris sans rien voir autour de toi._

A l'autre bout du fil, un "Allo ?" a retenti mais j'ai raccroché immédiatement, comme hypnotisé. Cette chanson je la connaissais, il m'arrivait même de l'écouter en boucle, c'était ma chanson préférée. J'ai reposé mon téléphone et ai murmuré malgré moi :

\- _Unravel_...  
\- Tu connais ?

Je me suis retourné, lui faisant face. Elle avait encore les joues humides, bien qu'elle essayait de les essuyer avec son tee-shirt sombre, son regard me transperçait de toute part, comme si elle voyait à l'intérieur de moi. Comment pouvait-on paraître si forte et si faible en même temps ? Je me suis de nouveau demandé quel âge pouvait-elle avoir, je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir face à elle. C'était comme apprendre que la personne en face de soit a le cancer, on se met inconsciemment à voir la mort autour d'elle.

\- Oui je connais, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson. Elle est très triste.  
\- Oui je sais, mais ses paroles sont vraies.

J'avais envie de croire que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, après tout cette chanson était connue. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle la chante à ce moment précis ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu as quel âge ?  
\- Ҫa a vraiment de l'importance ? demanda-t-elle un peu froidement.  
\- Oui ça en a.

Pour un peu je la vis presque soupirer, d'un simple coup d'œil je vis que ses bras étaient couverts de cicatrices et je me suis dit que je devais appeler quelqu'un, que si je ne faisais rien à la moindre occasion elle allait mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Je m'appelle Tenten, j'ai seize ans.

J'avais visé juste, pourtant cela ne m'aidé toujours pas à savoir ce que j'allais faire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une bombe prête à exploser entre mes mains. Y avait-il une chance de la désamorcer à temps ? Ou quoi qu'il arrive finirait-elle tout de même par imploser d'elle-même ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, personne ne devrait trépasser aussi jeune, surtout pas volontairement. Ce qui me faisait le plus flipper était que l'on avait à peine douze ans d'écart pourtant tout une galaxie semblait nous séparer. Je commençai à peine ma vie qu'elle souhaitait en finir avec la sienne.

Je me suis approché d'elle et me suis agenouillé au pied du canapé, de sorte que ma tête était à la même hauteur que la sienne. Sous son regard suspicieux, j'ai tendu la main vers elle pour la stopper entre nous deux, doigts tendus, paume ouverte. Je la scrutai du ton le plus neutre que j'avais en réserve, ce n'était pas une jeune fille en face de moi, c'était un animal sauvage en cage.

\- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai vingt-huit ans.

Elle regarda ma main comme si j'allais la frapper avec mais je fis mon possible pour ne pas bouger, ne pas l'effrayer. Mes yeux plantés dans les siens qui me fuyaient, je ne lâchai pas du regard, je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas seule, que je ne la connaissais peut-être pas mais que je n'allais pas la laisser mourir. Elle ne tomberait pas dans ses propres ténèbres tant que je serais là, c'était une promesse silencieuse que je lui faisais.

Doucement, elle décolla ses bras de sa poitrine pour tendre sa main droite vers la mienne, elle tremblait autant que moi à l'instant. Ses lèvres saignaient encore un peu d'avoir été tant mordue, ses cheveux formaient une masse emmêlée sur sa tête et dans son dos et ses yeux bruns étaient plus rouges encore que tout le reste, plus rouge que ses lèvres, que ses joues, que son sang. Quand elle a serré ma main, j'ai eu l'impression qu'une simple pression plus forte pouvait la briser.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ordonna t-elle en détournant le regard et en retirant vivement sa main.  
\- D'accord, dis-je dans un souffle puis je repris après une courte pause, tu habites ici ? Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ?

Elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil avant de fixer son attention sur mes cartons, le bazar de mon appartement en général, la faible lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux que je n'avais pas encore ouverts. Elle se mit à mordiller la peau du bout de ses doigts, je failli réitérer ma question en disant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas entendu mais elle me prit de vitesse :

\- Tu viens d'emménager ?  
\- Oui, répondis-je surpris, je suis arrivé hier soir, je commence mon nouveau boulot demain.  
\- Ah c'est pour ça que je ne t'avais jamais vu ici avant. J'habite à l'étage en dessous avec ma mère. Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir, c'était trop bizarre d'une certaine manière. Elle me parlait, me posait des questions comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, comme si elle n'avait jamais manqué de mourir une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi ni comment je le savais, mais je sentais au plus profond de moi que cette gamine me bouleversait. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop vides, trop noirs, pourtant ils semblaient lire en moi, voir mes faiblesses et je les voyais brûler d'une haine qui me fascinait complètement.

\- Je... hésitai-je, je suis graphiste pour jeux vidéo.

Elle toussa, sembla s'étouffer, puis je me rendis compte que c'était juste un rire à moitié retenu. J'étais de plus en plus perplexe, de plus en plus perdu, incapable de savoir ce que je devais faire. Dans ma tête, elle était déjà aux portes de la mort, sur le chemin qu'elle avait choisi, comment pouvait-elle donc rire ?

\- En fait, tu es un otaku ! conclut-elle comme si c'était la vanne du siècle, c'est tellement cliché.  
\- En quoi c'est marrant ? demandai-je un peu vexé.  
\- C'est juste... dit-elle en se calmant et en me regardant enfin, tu n'as pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi.

Ses yeux me transperçaient, ils n'étaient pas simplement bruns comme je l'avais cru, ils tanguaient plutôt faire le chocolat avec des reflets noisettes, presque onyx.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, dis-je prudemment.  
\- Hum... Prend le bien, c'était un compliment.

Elle était trop déroutante, elle aurait presque pu paraître vivante en cet instant précis, pourtant je savais que sans moi elle ne serait plus qu'un amas de chair sanglante étalée sur le trottoir. J'ai soutenu son regard et pris mon courage pour poser la question que je n'osais pas formuler à voix haute :

\- Si je te laisse partir... Est-ce que tu vas te tuer dès que tu seras seule ?

Elle n'hésita même pas une seconde.

\- C'est plus que possible, ce monde distordu n'est pas fait pour moi.  
\- Mais... Je pensais que tu... Tout à l'heure tu me parlais de ta mère... Et... Comment dire ? Tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir la laisser seule ! Pourtant en mourant, c'est tout ce que tu vas faire !

Je n'y comprenais rien ! Elle se contredisait totalement ! Si elle aimait encore quelqu'un sur cette planète alors pourquoi se suicider ?! C'était juste insensé ! Soudainement, elle a levé sa main pour la poser sur ma tête, comme si c'était moi l'enfant, comme si tout cela était évident. Sa main était glacée, comme celle d'un cadavre.

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Si je meure, elle ne seras plus seule, alors que si ils m'emmènent, elle n'aura plus personne.  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Si ça l'est ! déclarai-je à bout de nerf, j'ai l'impression que dès que je vais regarder ailleurs tu vas mourir et je ne peux pas supporter ça !

J'ai quitté ses yeux pour lui masquer mon angoisse, ma respiration était haletante alors que Tenten restait stoïque, beaucoup trop calme à mon goût, comme si le sujet ne la concernait pas directement.

\- Est-ce que ta mère est chez toi en ce moment ? demandai-je finalement.  
\- Oui, mais elle dort encore je crois. De toute façon tu as tors, tu dis que tu ne veux pas me voir mourir mais tu ne me connais pas, dans quelques années tu m'auras oublié parce qu'on oublie tous des gens, que tout finit toujours par disparaître. Un jour plus personne ne se souviendra de mon existence. De la tienne non plus aussi. On part tous un jour. Alors pourquoi je ne partirai pas aujourd'hui ? Qui s'en souviendrait après tout ? Ma mère m'oubliera. Tu m'oublieras. Tous les gens que je connais m'oublieront. Alors à quoi bon ? A quoi bon s'acharner ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

Sa voix était si froide, comme si elle énonçait une simple vérité connue de tous sauf de moi. Est-ce que sa mère savait pour ses envies suicidaires ? Ou était-ce simplement une forme de dépression ? Un mélange d'un trop plein de sentiments ? Je n'étais pas plus avancé sur la marche à suivre mais j'ai tout de même pris une décision, conscient que je ne pourrais pas faire autrement. Je me suis levé et l'ai mise debout d'une manière que je voulais autoritaire. Je repris mes clefs et cette fois-ci mon téléphone sur le comptoir et entrainé Tenten à ma suite en dehors de l'appartement.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
\- Chez toi, je veux parler avec ta mère.  
\- Mais t'es sourd où quoi ? s'écria t-elle en se débattant, elle dort !  
\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, savoir que tu as failli mourir devrait suffire à la faire se lever.

Je descendis à un rythme soutenu les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber Tenten qui me suivait en protestant, même si elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Après quelques minutes où elle me fusilla du regard et refusa de parler, elle finit par m'indiquer à contre cœur la porte de son appartement. J'ai sonné plusieurs fois sous son regard noir. Elle me haïssait, ça se voyait.

\- T'attends pas à un grand spectacle, murmura t-elle en se mettant à fixer la porte.  
\- Hein ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire que déjà la porte s'ouvrait en grand me faisant sursauter. Une femme était de l'autre côté du seuil, version plus vieille et plus fatiguée de la jeune fille à mes côtés, vêtue d'une sorte de grand pyjama caché par un peignoir, les cheveux attachés à la va vite. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait me donna un haut de cœur, elle puait l'alcool.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? me demanda t-elle acerbe d'un ton un peu traînant.  
\- Votre fille était...  
\- Rentre, me coupa t-elle en tirant sa fille vers elle.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne m'accordait plus du tout d'attention, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir et me claqua la porte au nez. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi idiot et désarmé. Après quelques secondes à me tenir droit devant cette foutue porte mais j'ai commencé à sonner comme un dégénéré. Le stress montait en moi, est-ce que je venais de faire la plus grosse connerie possible ?

\- Putain ! rageai-je en frappant mon poing sur le mur.  
\- Calme-toi, m'ordonna une voix de l'autre côté de la cloison.  
\- Tenten ? demandai-je peu sûr de moi.  
\- Tu peux partir, je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade, elle me mentait c'était obligé, pourquoi ne recommencerait-elle pas ?

\- Comment je peux te croire ?!  
\- Fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît.

C'était une supplication, je pouvais aisément l'imaginer appuyée contre la porte qui nous séparait, les cheveux devant les yeux, les mains tremblantes. Pourquoi avais-je tant envie de la croire ?!

\- Promets le moi... suppliai-je presque.  
\- Promis. Maintenant vas t'en.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'ai tâté mon téléphone dans ma poche, je pouvais les appeler, ils s'occuperaient d'elle, je n'aurais plus jamais à m'inquiéter, tout se finirait bien... Pourtant je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire, comme si je la trahissais. Après un autre coup rageur sur le mur gris du couloir, je suis remonté en vitesse sur le toit pour rechercher mes affaires laissées à l'abandon et je suis retourné dans mon appartement, agité comme je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait le choix le plus compliqué de ma vie. Je me sentais si mal que j'avais envie de vomir tout mon repas de la veille. Après m'être calmé à l'aide d'un jet d'eau sur la figure, je me suis forcé à manger un peu et à ranger quelques cartons. J'ai même été acheté quelques aliments à la supérette en bas de la rue. Mon corps tremblota toute la journée ainsi et plusieurs fois je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le macadam à travers la fenêtre voir même de monter jusqu'au toit pour vérifier qu'elle n'y était pas. Cependant, elle semblait tenir sa promesse puisque je ne la vis nulle part.

Quand j'ai essayé de dessiner, ce fut son visage ensanglanté qui apparut au bout de mon crayon, je me souviens avoir eu un frisson d'angoisse qui a parcouru toute mon échine quand je l'ai terminé. Elle allait mourir, c'était évidement. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que c'était ma faute. Vous comprendrez aisément qu'entre ça et la perceptive de mon nouvel emploi, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, me tournant et retournant sans fin dans la couverture moite de mon lit inconfortable.

Je crois pouvoir dire que le lendemain a été l'une des plus longues journées de ma vie. Je me suis réveillé de mon demi-sommeil totalement épuisé et en retard, j'ai mangé ce que j'avais acheté la veille, j'ai tenté de m'habiller un peu mieux que d'habitude et ai failli oublier mes clefs en partant de chez moi. Pour m'être vu dans le miroir, je faisais peur. Mes cernes me donnait des années en plus et mes cheveux trop long devenaient sérieusement une urgence. Avant de quitter l'immeuble, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de passait devant l'appartement de Tenten mais celui-ci semblait calme, ce qui ne me rassurait qu'à moitié.

Ma première journée à Capcom fut donc à la fois une bénédiction et un enfer. C'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire, tout ce pourquoi j'avais tant travaillé toute ma vie, pourtant mes pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers une adolescente de seize ans les bras en croix et les cheveux au vent. Je crois qu'une part de moi lui en voulait de m'angoisser autant. Finalement quand dix-huit heures sonna enfin après une éternité de secondes écoulées et une infinité de visage qui se sont présentés à moi, j'ai quitté rapidement l'entreprise, ai roulé comme je ne l'avais jamais fait et me suis garé en bas de chez moi aussi vite que j'ai pu. Ma sacoche au bout des bras, je me suis précipité vers le quatrième étage, vers son appartement. Je passais devant plusieurs voisins sans même m'arrêter, ai manqué de tomber dans les escaliers et suis arrivé à bout de souffle devant sa porte en bois rouge. J'ai alors sonné plusieurs fois, attendu au moins cinq minutes sans que personne ne viennent m'ouvrir. Survolté et apeuré de ce qui avait pu se passer pendant mon absence, j'ai repris les escaliers jusqu'au toit. Les jambes en feu, je me suis étalé de tout mon long en arrivant tout en haut, mais elle n'y était pas non plus. Kobe s'étendait à perte de vue sous mes yeux, une vue à couper le souffle mais je n'y faisais même plus attention.

Elle était sûrement déjà morte.

Elle m'avait promis de ne pas mourir la veille mais n'avait rien dit sur ce jour-là. Tellement dépité et en colère contre moi-même, je me suis assis épuisé sur les marches, tournant le dos à l'extérieur. Pourquoi n'avais-je donc pas appeler les secours ? Je ne saurais pas vous dire combien de temps je suis resté ainsi à me morfondre, verser quelques larmes avant de finalement redescendre d'un pas traînant jusque chez moi. Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière minute, alors que j'avais atteint mon étage, cherchant avec des gestes peu assurés les clefs dans ma sacoche que j'ai fini par lever les yeux vers ma propre porte.

Elle était là. Assise sur mon palier à lire un livre auquel je n'ai prêté aucune attention. Elle était vivante, juste devant moi. J'aurais pu m'effondrer de soulagement tant j'étais heureux. Ses longs cheveux avaient été attachés en deux chignons bas où ne dépassaient que sa frange et quelques mèches folles. Ses vêtements auraient pu être les mêmes que cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle leva la tête vers moi et me sourit rapidement.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Heu... Salut, finis-je par dire difficilement.

Au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte, elle se leva et entra à ma suite sans que je n'y trouve rien à redire. Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle semblait tout à fait à son aise chez moi alors qu'au bout de quelques minutes de silence gênant et d'inaction je finis par me plonger dans mes cartons, elle me rejoignit rapidement pour m'aider. Elle resta plus d'une heure avec moi à m'aider à déballer mes affaires, parlant peu sauf pour demander où aller telle ou telle chose. Et puis à un moment donné, alors qu'elle était agenouillée au sol le nez dans un carton, elle s'est relevé en s'époussetant prestement le pantalon.

\- Je dois y aller, m'annonça t-elle sans élever la voix.  
\- Ah heu ok... Merci pour ton aide.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bon, salut.

Elle reprit son livre et repartit comme elle était arrivée, telle une ombre solitaire. Je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi elle était venue. Peut-être qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner, ou me remercier de ne pas avoir appelé les secours, ou alors elle voulait me montrer qu'elle était encore vivante. Ou bien, même si cela me paraissait moins plausible, elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Peut-être un peu de tout ça à la fois.

J'ai mieux dormi cette nuit-là, comme si j'étais apaisé. Une partie de moi pensait ne plus jamais recroiser la route de Tenten, que le destin m'avait mis sur son chemin simplement pour lui sauver la vie. Malheureusement, l'autre partie désirait ardemment la revoir, la protéger.

Apparemment, le destin n'en n'avait pas fini avec moi.

Le lendemain, quand je suis rentré du travail un peu plus à mon aise, elle était de nouveau au bas de ma porte en train de lire son livre et le même manège se reproduisit. On déballait les cartons, on parlait peu, je ne posais pas de question, elle est repartie un peu avant vingt heure et m'a laissé seul avec toutes mes interrogations. Les jours qui suivirent furent semblables en tout point, chaque fois avant de rentrer chez moi j'appréhendais de la voir mais encore plus de ne pas la voir, d'apprendre qu'elle s'était finalement jetée du toit.

Au bout d'une semaine, on avait fini de tout installé à notre rythme mais elle continua à venir le soir, voir même toute la journée quand je ne travaillais pas séchant des fois les cours. Quand je lui avais remarqué, elle m'a rétorqué d'une voix sans appel que l'école ne servait à rien si ce n'est occuper les journées vides d'adolescents qui n'avaient rien à faire. J'avoue que j'ai rapidement abandonné le sujet. A vrai dire, j'ai vite découvert qu'elle était la définition même du mot têtue, elle détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot et dès que j'abordais un sujet sensible, elle se fâchait et rentrait chez elle. Par contre, elle ne se gênait pas pour fouiller ma vie de fond en comble. Tenten passait son temps allongée sur mon vieux canapé blanc à lire, regarder mes carnets de dessins par ordre chronologique ou les quelques photographies que j'avais pu emmener. Quelques fois, elle faisait un petit commentaire, se moquer d'un dessin un peu maladroit ou demandait qui était telle ou telle personne. De temps en temps, on allait à deux sur le toit et elle m'observait dessiner des heures durant. Puis peut-être, au bout de deux semaines, elle a commencé à manger aussi avec moi. Elle s'était mise à faire la cuisine d'un coup, comme si l'on faisait cela tout le temps depuis toujours.

\- Ҫa ne va pas déranger ta mère que tu restes ? lui avais-je demander à table le soir-même.

On mangeait des soba, un plat qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. On avait refait la tapisserie de la pièce dans la même journée et l'odeur qui régnait était assez mauvaise.

\- Elle ne le remarquera même pas, m'avait-elle rétorqué sans même lever les yeux de son assiette.

Je n'avais vu sa mère qu'une fois, ce qui était déjà trop à mon goût, mais je doutais que ce fusse la vérité.

Je ne saurais pas du tout vous dire à partir de quand j'ai commencé à penser que sa présence chez moi tous les jours allait de soit, à partir de quel moment j'ai pu lister tous ses tiques, quels vêtements elle avait dans son armoire, le genre de livre qu'elle lisait, les musiques qu'elle aimait, la nourriture qu'elle mangeait quand elle était triste, heureuse ou juste fatiguée, enfin tout ce qu'elle laissait transparaître naturellement. Tenten savait tout de ma vie, pourtant la sienne m'apparaissait comme un puzzle où toutes les pièces importantes avaient été perdues.

Il y avait des jours où tout semblait parfait, j'arrivais à la faire sourire, des fois même rire, je l'emmenai en ville faire un tour ou aller voir la mer juste à côté. Et puis il y avait les autres, ceux où elle tombait en pleine dépression, ceux où elle pleurait sans cesse, elle chantait les airs de _Unravel_ (souvent c'était le premier signe), parlait de la futilité de la vie, de l'oubli, de la mort. Les jours où je la trouvais à griffer les cicatrices sur ses bras, à se mordre jusqu'au sang. Souvent, elle me disait :

\- Je vais mourir et tu vas m'oublier.  
\- Arrête de dire ça ! Tu ne vas mourir, en tout cas pas avant longtemps, et je ne t'oublierais pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si tu vas m'oublier ! Parce que tout finit toujours par disparaître, même les souvenirs ! Je ne suis qu'une poussière dans l'espace et toi aussi ! Tout cela n'a aucun sens !

On se disputait souvent sur ça et j'ai remarqué qu'au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, ses mots de désespoir me faisaient de plus en plus mal. Je faisais tout pour lui faire prendre ses médicaments, pour qu'elle consulte quelqu'un par elle-même mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle gagnait toujours en me disant quelque chose du genre :

\- Tu es le seul antidépresseur dont j'ai besoin.

Ce à quoi, je n'avais jamais trouvé de réponse.

J'étais incapable de décrire notre relation. Nous n'étions pas de simple voisin, mais pas vraiment des amis, encore moins des genres de frères et sœurs, mais quelque chose de plus discret, de plus rare, plus précieux et beaucoup plus fragile. J'ai commencé à rêver d'elle, d'un avenir avec elle, d'une fin heureuse. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que je n'avais jamais aimé aucune autre femme qui avaient croisé mon existence, je l'aimais pour tous ses tics, tous ses défauts, toutes ses faiblesses mais aussi sa force, sa discrétion, ses regards, le moindre de ses gestes, son cynisme et sa manière de lire en moi comme si elle m'avait écrit elle-même. Mais peu importait le désir, mon cœur qui battait, le bonheur et les soucis qu'elle m'apportait, mon âme affolée en sa présence. Peu importait mon amour, elle n'avait que seize ans et j'en avais vingt-huit. L'aimer publiquement, c'était tout perdre d'un coup.

En fait tout a basculé le vingt cinq octobre, c'est-à-dire presque un mois et demi après notre rencontre. J'étais maintenant parfaitement adapté à mon boulot, je m'y sentais bien, les projets s'enchaînaient, mes collègues étaient sympathiques et j'avais l'impression que je pouvais faire cela toute ma vie. En fait, ce jour là était un dimanche donc j'avais prévu de faire la grasse matinée un petit peu. Tenten n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord puisqu'elle vint sonner chez moi vers huit heures sans aucun complexe.

Je lui ai ouvert la porte en pyjama, aussi mal réveillé que possible. Elle était apprêtée comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, ce qui se résumait tout de même à des cheveux brossés et coiffés, une robe foncé superposée sur des collants et un petit peu de maquillage, j'ai même remarqué que pour une fois son vernis noir n'était pas écaillé. Je devais l'observer avec trop de suspicion puis qu'elle m'a lancé froidement :

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Et elle est rentrée comme si de rien n'était, comme d'habitude. Elle s'est assis sur une chaise, accoudée à la table et a attendu que je prépare mon petit déjeuner et fasse de même. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder, elle était magnifique comme ça, on aurait dit une poupée. Une poupée avec un sale caractère mais une poupée quand même. Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu que je me demandais ce qui allait me tomber dessus ce jour-là, après tout elle ne faisait jamais aucun effort esthétique.

\- Tu es très matinale, lui fis-je remarquer en asseyant en face d'elle une fois mon repas prêt.  
\- Tu as remarqué ? En même temps c'est un peu normal, c'est un jour un peu différent des autres et j'aimerais qu'il soit parfait tu vois.  
\- Ah oui, pourquoi ça ? lui demandai-je de la nourriture plein la bouche.

Elle eût un micro-sourire qui me fit rater un battement de cœur.

\- Cela fait dix-sept ans jour pour jour que je suis née.

Je me souviens avoir mis quelques secondes a digéré l'information, j'ai reposé ma cuillère dans mon bol et l'ai regardé le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Je n'ai aucun cadeau.  
\- Je ne veux pas ce genre d'anniversaire, les cadeaux, le gâteau, la famille réunie... C'est pas trop mon truc. Non, j'aimerais qu'on le fête à ma façon, rien qu'à nous deux et dans les endroits que j'aime, ça te va ?  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me demandes mon avis, soupirai-je.  
\- Effectivement non, tu n'as absolument pas le choix. Après, à toi de décider si tu le fait de ton plein grès ou si je vais devoir te traîner toute la journée avec moi.

Je n'ai pas m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée un peu loufoque, elle avait beau de battre comme une lionne, elle était trois fois plus petite que moi et avait la force physique d'un chaton. J'ai finalement accepté de la suivre ou bon lui semblait car elle avait l'air heureuse, rien qu'un peu et ça me suffisait. Il m'a fallu encore un bout de temps pour me préparait puisqu'elle voulait absolument que je m'habille bien, or la plupart de mes vêtements étaient soit à laver soit chiffonnés. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de mon allure, nous sortîmes de l'appartement. J'avais le cœur léger même si je n'aimais pas que l'on nous voit ensemble, les gens pourraient faire un rapprochement trop hâtif bien que véridique.

On a passé la matinée à se balader dans la ville un peu moins peuplée que d'habitude vu que la plupart des commerces étaient fermés et que le temps n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Je ne la touchais pas et restais un peu à l'écart, gardant la souffrance de cette distance que je m'imposais au plus profond de mon cœur. Personne ne devait savoir, pas même elle. Tant qu'elle vivait, tant qu'elle était heureuse, mon amour sans espérance, mon secret honteux, la plus belle et la plus horrible partie de moi resterait un fardeau supportable.

Vers midi, nous avons acheté un repas à emporter que nous avons mangé dans le parc, près d'un petit lac caché en pleine ville. Alors que j'essayais de graver cette image au plus profond de ma mémoire, les arbres, la fraîcheur d'octobre, de l'automne, les feuilles de milles couleurs qui jonchaient le sol, Tenten qui semblait si calme à mes côtés, la jeune fille interrompit brutalement le cours de mes pensées :

\- Ma mère est bipolaire et elle boit beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je disais que si je me suicidais, elle ne serait plus seule car enfin d'autres personnes que moi s'intéresseraient à son cas mais que si ils m'emmenaient, elle n'aurait plus personne pour l'aider. Je ne sais pas où est mon père, je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Je ne veux pas en parler plus que ça mais je voulais que tu saches que cet appartement, _notre_ appartement, c'est le seul véritable foyer que je n'ai jamais connu.

Elle regardait le sol, m'évitait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la fixer ébahi. Ce n'était pas une simple confidence, Tenten ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Et pourtant à cet instant elle me livrait sans que je n'aie rien demandé une pièce du puzzle que je pensais perdue à jamais. J'ai essayé de me reprendre et dire ce que je ressentais :

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis, mes parents ne sont pas du tout comme les tiens. Ils m'ont toujours soutenu dans mes rêves, ils m'ont porté toute ma vie. Malgré tout, même si je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens, maintenant je suis ici, maintenant je suis réel et je suis là pour toi.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil rapide et un mini sourire naquit sur son visage. Tenten ne disait jamais merci, mais cette expression valait bien plus que tous les remerciements du monde. Après cela, on a changé de conversation vers un sujet plus léger, nous avons terminé de manger tranquillement et l'on a passé l'après-midi au cinéma. Son objectif était de voir tous les films à l'affiche mais comme ce n'était pas possible, elle a voulu voir les quatre meilleurs, tous d'un style totalement différent. La plupart du temps, elle ne connaissait pas le nom des acteurs et choisissait ce qu'elle voulait voir au feeling. Quand on est ressorti, il faisait nuit et j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux mais Tenten m'arrêta net alors que je me dirigeai vers la voiture pour rentrer.

\- J'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer près du port.

J'ai suivis ses indications et bientôt nous fûmes au port, complètement désert à cette heure-ci. Elle m'obligea à me garer un peu plus loin et à fermer les yeux jusqu'à le lieu qu'elle voulait me montrer. Pendant cette marche à l'aveuglette, c'est sa main dans la mienne qui me faisait office de guide. Pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais lâchée.

\- On est arrivé, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

C'est ce que je fis et le spectacle qui m'attendait était grandiose. Tenten m'avait amené devant un bâtiment en forme hyperbolique au fondation rouge toute illuminé d'une hauteur assez grande pour dépasser les cent mètres et tous les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Tout la nuit ne semblait exister que pour cette tour, que pour nous. Mais le plus beau dans tout ça, c'était le regard de Tenten, son apaisement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Une tour de télécommunication, mais j'ai tendance à le voir comme le sablier qui règle la vie de cette ville, qui décompte le temps qu'il nous reste dans ce monde distordu.

Je l'ai regardé émerveillé, je n'arrivai pas à rester impassible, l'amour devait se lire sur mon visage. Je sortis le double des clefs de l'appartement que j'avais pris discrètement le matin même et lui offris.

\- Bonne anniversaire Tenten, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.  
\- C'est le plus merveilleux de tous.

Et là, nous nous sommes embrassés, incapables de contenir ce trop plein d'amour. Je ne saurais dire qui a attrapé les lèvres de l'autre, qui était le plus désespéré, qui avait le plus à perdre. Mes mains sur ses hanches, les siennes dans mes cheveux, nos langues s'entremêlant comme deux âmes sœurs, nous nous créions notre propre monde. Un monde fragile, interdit. Une seule personne au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pouvait suffire à le briser en mille morceaux. Ce fut la première nuit qu'elle passa à l'appartement, dans mes bras, avec une nouvelle souffrance d'un secret trop lourd à porter sur nos épaules. Mais d'une certaine façon, nous étions invincibles. Les jours ont passé, un mois s'est écoulé avant qu'elle ne me parle d'enfin le faire. Je savais que c'était le point du non retour, que si quelqu'un le savait je serais arrêté pour abus sur mineur, condamné pour pédophilie. La loi était écrite d'une telle sorte qu'elle négligeait totalement l'amour que peuvent se porter deux personnes séparées uniquement par une décennie et la majorité.

Elle n'a jamais été plus belle que cette nuit là. J'avais si peur de la souiller d'une certaine manière, mais elle me disait qu'entre nous deux ce n'était pas elle la plus pure. Nos corps étaient faits pour se toucher, s'enlacer, s'emboiter. Nous n'étions qu'instinct et désir, plus une adolescente et un adulte mais une femme et un homme qui étaient fait pour les bras de l'autres.

Comprenez-moi, je l'aimais plus que tout.

Le mois qui suivit est le dernier que nous avons passé ensemble. Alors que nos vies semblaient si calme, que les seules menaces présentes étaient la mère de Tenten et la présence de voisins un peu curieux, puis tout s'est enchainé d'un coup, je n'ai rien vu venir. On m'a annoncé que j'avais une promotion, un poste plus élevé que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de refuser. Malheureusement, celui-ci était à Osaka et je devais partir avant la fin de décembre. Je n'avais que deux semaines pour me décider.

L'échéance est demain.

Vous commencez à comprendre inspecteur ?

Quand je l'ai annoncé à Tenten, j'ai cru revoir la fille à qui j'avais sauvé la vie le jour de notre rencontre. Elle s'est mise à pleurer, me frapper, me crier dessus, me supplier de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas l'oublier. J'avais beau lui dire que dès que cela se calmerait, je viendrais la voir et dès qu'elle serait majeure nous pourrions vivre enfin ensemble pour de vrai, sans crainte des regards, sans craintes de la loi, elle n'en n'avait rien à faire.

\- Avec ce poste, je suis certain d'avoir des revenus suffisant toute ma vie ! Je pourrais nous construire un avenir ! Quelque chose de concret ! De durable ! Un avenir putain ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ?!  
\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de l'avenir ! Je te veux toi maintenant ! Pas dans trois ans !  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est trois ans dans une vie ?! On aura toute notre existence devant nous après ça !

Mais je n'arrivais pas à la convaincre. Chaque jour approchant de la date fatidique, son état semblait de détériorer. J'avais beau lui dire que je l'aimais, que ce n'était que provisoire, pour elle je l'abandonnais. A chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à chanter la chanson, j'avais l'impression que j'allais la perdre. Elle passait moins de temps à l'appartement pour aller un peu plus avec sa mère. A chaque fois que j'abordais la situation, elle se mettait à pleurer et à me supplier, comme je ne cédais pas elle s'enfermait des heures durant dans une bulle de silence, de colère et de désespoir dans lesquelles je n'avais pas le droit d'approcher.

Et puis nous y voilà. Ce matin quand je me suis levé, Tenten n'était pas à mes côtés, elle dormait chez elle, prêt de sa mère. Elle avait peur je le savais, peur que je décide partir. Je n'avais plus qu'un jour pour me décider mais j'avais déjà choisi, je voulais y aller, pour nous. Quitte à revenir tous les week-ends la voir, cela n'avait aucune importance tant qu'à la fin elle et moi étions ensemble et heureux. J'ai passé la journée à travailler et quand mon patron est venu me rappeler que demain je devais lui donner une réponse, je me sentais serein, j'avais l'impression de prendre la bonne décision. Pour une fois.

Mais quand je suis sorti, j'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai eu l'impression de revivre ma première journée de boulot. Je suis rentré chez moi le plus vite possible et quand j'ai atteint l'immeuble, je suis allé directement au quatrième étage en me disant qu'elle y serait sûrement vu qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler. J'ai sonné plusieurs fois et au bout de la minute la plus longue de ma vie, ce fut sa mère qui m'ouvrit. Sa puanteur me prit au nez immédiatement, elle avait l'air encore plus usée qu'auparavant mais cette fois elle semblait un peu perdue, désorientée.

\- Ah c'est vous... fit-elle faiblement, que faites vous là ?  
\- Est-ce que Tenten est là ?  
\- Non elle n'est pas là.

Mon pressentiment enflait, je commençai à avoir peur.

\- Merci quand même, dis-je précipitamment, désolé du dérangement.  
\- Attendez ! m'arrêta t-elle.

Alors que je repartais, je me suis stoppé net et l'ai regardé, elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa fille.

\- Je sais tout, elle m'a tout dit.

Puis elle claqua la porte sans rien ajouter de plus. Mon cœur se serra d'angoisse. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?! Ou était-elle d'abord ? J'étais au bord de la crise de nerf. Je me suis remis à courir pour monter jusqu'au toit, j'avais tellement peur d'arriver trop tard, de la voir tomber sans ne pouvoir rien faire qu'observer et hurler. Mais j'avais monté les escaliers en vain, elle n'y était pas non plus. Aurait-elle été tout de même dans l'appartement malgré nos disputes des derniers jours ? Cela me semblait improbable pourtant je m'y suis précipité, tombant même une fois au niveau du huitième étage. Quand j'ai atteint ma porte, j'ai eu tout les peines du monde à tenir la clef fermement pour l'ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, dégoulinant de sueur et d'angoisse, j'ai crié son nom :

\- Tenten !

Mais je ne la voyais pas. Elle n'était pas sur le canapé et ni dans la chambre ni dans la cuisine. J'allais repartir quand un son faible attira mon attention. Une berceuse. Une complainte.

 _S'il te plaît, explique-moi comment ça fonctionne... Qui est à l'intérieur de moi ?  
Je suis saccagé dans ce monde où tu ris sans rien voir autour de toi._

La voix venait de la salle de bain. Je m'y précipitai en hurlant, elle avait besoin d'aide, elle avait besoin de moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la porte, elle l'avait fermée de l'intérieur.

\- Tenten ! Ouvre-moi !

 _Comme je suis saccagé, j'ai arrêté de respirer.  
Je ne peux plus résoudre quoi que ce soit. Même la vérité se fige.  
Peut-on la briser ou non ? Vais-je devenir fou ou non ?  
C'est alors que je t'ai trouvée et que j'ai tremblé._

\- Putain fait chier !

Je me suis mit à frapper la porte de tout mon poids, je me fichais de la briser. L'amour de ma vie était en train de se faire du mal de l'autre côté, elle tanguait vers les ténèbres et je risquai de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher de tomber.

 _Dans ce monde distordu, je suis rapidement devenu transparent puis invisible.  
Ne me trouve surtout pas ! Ne me regarde pas !  
Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser dans un monde que quelqu'un a esquissé.  
Souviens-toi bien de moi de façon bien distincte._

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, une supplication. Pourquoi ne m'ouvrait-elle pas ?! Je ne la laisserais pas mourir ! Pour rien au monde !

\- Tenten mon amour... Ouvre moi ! Je te promets de ne pas partir, de rester avec toi pour toujours si il le faut ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Je ne te laisserais jamais !

 _La solitude s'étend à l'infini et m'enveloppe. Le souvenir de nous riant innocemment  
Me transperce, et je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne peux plus bouger...  
Je vais défaire ce monde._

Enfin sous la pression de mes coups, la porte s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas. La vision qui m'attendait me donna un haut de cœur tant elle était affreuse et représentait mes pires craintes. Tenten était assise dans la douche, son beau regard perdu au loin, ses lèvres remuant à peine pour chanter, un couteau de cuisine posé à côté d'elle. Des litres de sang semblaient fuir son corps par les grandes coupures qui s'étalaient de ses deux coudes vers ses deux poignets.

 _J'ai fini par changer, mais je n'ai rien pu changer.  
Ces deux faits s'entrelacent, et deux êtres s'anéantissent.  
Peut-on les détruire ou non ? Vais-je devenir fou ou non ?  
Je ne peux pas te souiller, alors j'ai tremblé._

Je me suis précipité vers elle, mes mains ont attrapé des serviettes qui traînaient pour bloquer le saignement mais elles furent vite imbibés de sang, spongieuses et inutilisables. J'ai pris Tenten dans mes bras et l'ai sortie de la salle de bain pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Pendant qu'une de mes mains tentait vainement de compresser avec les serviettes, l'autre pleine de sang cherchait mon téléphone pour composer le même numéro que deux mois et demi auparavant.

 _Dans ce monde distordu, je suis rapidement devenu transparent puis invisible.  
Ne me trouve surtout pas ! Ne me regarde pas !  
Avant que le futur ne se dissolve dans ce piège que quelqu'un a concocté,  
Souviens-toi juste de moi de façon bien distincte._

\- Chut mon cœur, ça va bien se passait, je vais te sauver...

Les bips ont semblé retentir une éternité avant qu'un "Allo ?" ne viennent détruire ce silence de mort. Quand j'ai pris la parole, je me suis rendu compte que je pleurai à chaudes larmes.

\- Allo, s'il vous plaît... Elle s'est coupée les veines... Elle est en train de mourir... J'ai besoin d'aide ! Il y a trop de sang ! Venez vite ! Je ne peux rien faire !

J'ai pratiquement hurlé mon adresse avant de lâcher le téléphone pour me concentrer sur Tenten qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre.

 _Ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas..._

\- Non je ne vais pas t'oublier mon amour, lui dis-je en lui prenant son visage avec mes mains ensanglantées, arrête de chanter... Ce n'est qu'une putain de chanson d'un putain d'animé de merde ! Ce n'est pas la réalité mon cœur... Tu vas vivre je te le promets...

 _Je suis paralysé par le fait d'avoir changé_  
 _Dans ce paradis rempli de choses que je ne peux pas changer._  
 _Souviens-toi bien de moi !_

\- Arrête de dire ça... Je t'en prie... Arrête...

Je me sentais tellement impuissant. Chaque phrase qu'elle chantait semblait être une souffrance pour elle, le sang s'infiltrait par tout, sur elle, dans ses cheveux, sur moi et mes vêtements, sur le canapé blanc, sur le sol, partout où mes yeux se posaient.

 _S'il te plaît, dis-moi, qui se trouve à l'intérieur de moi ?_

Sa voix était si basse, si rauque, comme si chaque mot qu'elle disait la faisait mourir un peu plus. Elle n'avait jamais terminé la chanson, je ne lui en avais jamais laissé le temps. Pourtant à ce moment là, elle venait de souffler le dernier mot, le dernier son, sa dernière interrogation à la vie. Je la voyais à peine à travers mes larmes mais je la sentais s'éteindre dans sa douce violence. Ses yeux se sont enfin posés sur moi, sur le carnage qu'elle m'avait fait subir, ils semblaient de plus en plus vide malgré cela ils s'accrochaient à moi comme à la seule bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de nouveau faiblement et sa voix me parvint une dernière fois comme un coup de couteau.

\- Sasuke... Arrête... de me regarder... comme ça...

Puis, après un dernier clignement de paupière, ses yeux se sont perdus au loin là où je ne pourrais jamais aller. Son corps s'est laissé tombé comme si il était fait de plomb et non de chair. J'ai poussé un gémissement de douleur, d'impuissance, incapable de faire autre chose que de pleurer dans ses bras, sentir ses cheveux, son cou, murmurer son prénom inlassablement, sentir son corps perdre de sa chaleur. Mon propre cœur était lacéré de toute part.

\- Ne pars pas... Mon amour ne pars pas... J'ai besoin de toi... Reste avec moi... Je t'en supplie... Reste !

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Ses propres ténèbres venaient de l'engloutir.

* * *

Les larmes me revenait aux yeux, j'étais incapable de les contenir même devant l'inspecteur qui me regardait comme si j'étais un enfant. J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit le cas. La douleur effaçait tous les sentiments humains sauf la haine et un sentiment indestructible de perte irrémédiable. Je n'osais pas regarder de nouveau l'homme en face de moi, j'avais tout dit. Tout ce qui était possible d'exprimer par des mots. Malgré ça le poids de ce secret trop lourd, de cet amour trop puissant et pourtant interdit, ne quittait toujours pas mes épaules. La vérité ne la ramenerait pas.

Rien ne pourrait le faire.

La suite, il la connaissait. Les urgences sont arrivées trop tard, bien trop tard, suivies de près par la police. Leur première image de moi était celle d'un adulte en pleurs serrant le corps d'une jeune adolescente. La mère de Tenten a eut vite fait de confirmer tous leurs doutes en leur avouant sans scrupule la nature de notre relation. Quand ils m'ont amené ici, ils savaient déjà que j'allais être jugé pour pédophilie, au mieux pour abus sur mineur. Ils savaient que je n'avais aucune chance de ressortir d'ici libre et innocenté et ils s'attendaient sûrement à ce que je nie tout en bloc, mais à quoi bon ?

Plus rien ne m'attendait en dehors de cette pièce.

\- Je suis désolé.

J'ai levé les yeux surpris, venait-il bien de dire ce qu'il m'avait semblé entendre ? Etait-ce de la pitié ou comprenait-il vraiment ? Son regard noir semblait moins vif qu'avant mon histoire, comme si sans le vouloir je lui avais transmis un peu du désespoir qui m'agitait. Cela en plus de ses cheveux gris, il faisait d'un seul coup terriblement vieux et fatigué.

\- Tu... Tu as parfaitement coopéré, me livrant tout dans le plus parfait des détails, même ce que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Je te crois, je comprends mais je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour toi sinon réduire un peu ta peine de prison. La loi ne peut être violée.  
\- Je sais, dis-je doucement en essuyant mes larmes.

Quelques choses sembla le titiller, il ne tarda pas à poser sa question.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tant dis ? Même les choses que nous ignorions et qui vont se retourner contre toi malgré tout ? Tu ne fais qu'alourdir ta peine, je ne saisis pas ça.

Je repris un peu mon souffle avant de lui répondre. J'avais la gorge sèche d'avoir autant parlé. Une heure ? Deux heures ? Deux mois et demi ? J'ai tenté de lui expliquer sans m'écrouler complètement :

\- Demain, quand les journaux de Kobe vont paraître, on verra en gros titre : "Un jeune graphiste de vingt-huit ans a abusé d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans qui s'est suicidé. La pédophilie de plus en plus importante ? Que pouvons nous faire pour lutter contre cela ?". Tout le monde se fiche de la vérité, je ne suis pour eux qu'un violeur, qu'un malade mental. Personne ne veut entendre que l'amour n'a pas d'âge, qu'il est universel. Pour eux, c'est moi qui est causé sa mort, je suis un meurtrier, un homme qui aime la pornographie infantile et Tenten est réduit à une victime. Je voulais juste en vous disant tout ça qu'au moins une personne sur cette Terre sache la vérité, ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un monstre, un animal sans sentiment ni rêve.

Il a hoché de la tête devant ma détresse. Dans cette pièce entièrement grise sentant le renfermé, le sang et la tragédie semblaient inonder les murs et nos cœurs. Finalement, l'inspecteur se leva avec sûrement l'impression d'avoir fait son travail mais pas la justice. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, la peine qu'il éprouvait à mon égard, à celui de Tenten. D'une certaine manière, elle me fit un peu de bien. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sans se retourner vers moi il me dit :

\- Tu n'iras pas en prison toute ta vie, même s'ils vont te faire suivre par des psy, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Un jour, tu redeviendras un homme libre.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire, un rire malsain qui me fit mal au cœur.

\- Vous mentez. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ceux jugés pour pédophilie ne ressortent jamais vivants de prison...

Il se figea, sa main sur la poignée de la porte et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme si elles ne supportaient le poids de cette vérité là.

\- Je suis désolé... répéta t-il avant de sortir.

Puis il me laissa seul, sans plus rien ni personne, seul avec mes ténèbres et un fantôme tant aimé.

Une dernière larme coula, emportant tout sur son passage.

Le sang de Tenten emplissait mes narines.

Je me suis mis à fredonner.

Presque sans le vouloir.

 _S'il te plaît, explique-moi comment ça fonctionne... Qui est à l'intérieur de moi ?_

* * *

Voilà cet OS est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^  
Il a été fait pour ce concours (ici)  
Le thème principal était l'amour impossible et nous avions le choix  
entre trois sous-thèmes : l'inceste, l'homosexualité et la pédophilie,  
vous avez donc compris que j'ai choisi le troisième même  
s'il n'est pas le plus facile à manier sans choquer.  
Je voulais mettre en avant l'amour malgré tout,  
l'amour dans un sujet tabou.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non,  
si vous avez vu des fautes d'orthographes choquantes  
et si vous voulez que j'en refasse dans ce style :)

Je suis arrivée première avec une note de 19.87

Je réponds aux commentaires...

Chalena : Oui je suis quelqu'un d'assez... déprimante dans mes écrits ^^" Je suis contente que tu aie aimé ce côté un peu original (couple, déroulement, etc). J'adore cette chanson, surtout la version acoustic qui la première fois que je l'ai entendu m'a fait pleurer. L'anime est génial ;) (même si très différent du manga). Je crois que c'est à cause de Sasuke qu'on aime autant Tenten, son point de vue est fort :) Bref merci d'avoir lu mon OS ^^


End file.
